


Due diligence

by taralynden



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taralynden/pseuds/taralynden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-war community, Prowl and Jazz plan for their next sparkling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due diligence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FF.net as part of "Prowl & Jazz challenges"

Prowl came online to the feel of a warm body settling against his own and powered up his optics to regard his partner quizzically.

"I thought you weren't going to be back until morning?"

Jazz snuggled in closer, pressing their foreheads together.

"Raj decided he wanted t'spend the rest o'the night prayin' at the temple, so there wasn't much point in hangin' around."

"It's a little late to be having second thoughts at this late stage because Hound wasn't a noble."

"He ain't gonna call it off. It's a big step for him, is all."

Prowl relaxed.

"That it is. But they are good together."

"Mm-hmm. So are we." Jazz smiled back, hands beginning to wander.

Prowl kissed his partner warmly, marvelling yet again at how everything had turned out.

When they had been forced to flee Cybertron, jeered at by the victorious Decepticons who had been content to simply rule their home planet now that Megatron had gained control of the Matrix, everything had seemed so dire. And yet if not for that frantic evacuation they might have still been on Cybertron when Unicron arrived to destroy it.

The Decepticons had fought the monster and eventually defeated it but their numbers had been decimated, their leaders lost along with their home and purpose. A few refugees had found the new home the Autobots had established, begging for asylum, and had brought with them the Matrix.

Since then, since the threat of invasion had finally gone, everything had been peaceful. The war was over, there was a new Prime, and the comforts and luxuries of civilization were beginning to return to them. Such as the security of life pairings and the creation of new life.

True they had lost Vector Sigma, but there were other ways and in the past few decades they had made the most of them. Which was not to say continued diligence was not warranted.

Jazz chuckled softly, following his thoughts.

"We don't gotta try t'populate the planet all by ourselves, babe."

"We've only had four." Prowl pointed out. "Ratchet and Wheeljack..."

Jazz cut him off with a kiss.

"I ain't even gonna try t'keep up wit'them, babe. They can have their gestalts, I find it hard enough t'keep up wit' one newlin' at a time."

"You get jealous of them taking my attention."

"Sure do." Jazz agreed stoutly, pulling him closer and stilling the hand rubbing at his hip. "You sure you wanna carry again? I could take a turn."

"You whined all the way through carrying Shattercall and swore you'd never do it again." Prowl reminded him.

"True. You do do it easier. Jus' didn't want ya t'feel I was leavin' ya to do all the work, is all."

"Not all the work." Prowl smirked, sliding his leg over Jazz's suggestively. "Did you lock the door?"

"O'course."

"Good."

Yes, as dark as things had seemed all those vorns ago, it had turned out for the best; the silver lining to a dark cloud. Both of which were perfectly good options for names.

Perhaps now wasn't quite the time to tell Jazz this time he was hoping for twins.


End file.
